wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Selena the White Tiger
For the animal/nature based oc contest “Ladies and gentlemen! Dragonets and hatchlings! Welcome to the one and only, the biggest, the best, Selena’s Circus of Wonders! Our first act, ladies and gentlemen, contains the one and only, the star, the tiger to start and end it off. She can do not one, not two, not three, not even four... but EIGHT spins in the air, then watch her land onto the acrobatic pole on her last spin! So here is our host, the amazing, White Tiger! .appearance. A few words to describe Selena would be innocent and beautiful at first sight. An obvious hybrid steps into the light, ready for the attention with her sly poker-face and sharp eyes, trying to stay calm like a mad dragon in a movie. Cheering would erupt from the crowd, startling dragons outside of the performance with the volcanic eruption of cheering. Round, chubby cheeks soften Selena’s albino appearance and slightly curved horns round out above her head, matching with the small stub of a claw that grows out of her cheekbones with a seemingly babyish feeling. A small jawline and chubby cheeks as well as unbelievably tiny ears come to look innocently cute while other dragons watch, and her innocence makes the crowd find her that way. A black, forked tongue slips out now and again a few times while the crowd calms down, and she tosses her head for show, causing her spikes to rattle like icicles. Her faint teardrop scales flowing through her scales glitter brightly while fitting in with her mainscales as well. The audience beginning to quiet down, Selena’s small, yet booming voice echos across the arena as though empty. Her voice has a scratchy sound, almost rough like it’s on the cusp of failing her and cracking. Her claws make no noise as she struts about the stage, standing tall, whip-thin tail sliding to and fro. This young dragoness, with the body of a NightWing and the colours of both, swings herself up into the air after her opening line that she’s spoken at every performance since the first, and spreads her wings out vastly with quaint elegance of a tiger. A white tiger. Icy petals, dark violet to ice blue, are and illusion, trying to slither up her wings and take over the smooth colour of her membranes. They almost match with linear hues of her mainscales, starting out blue and working their way down to purple as they fall down her spine. Her underbelly, white as snow, gleams in the light of the stage, and her baby blue horns catch the light of the spotlights, dancing all over and around her. One brow slightly raised, she may perform a trick, fly upside down, do five 360s in a row, or some trick to start off with. During performances, the lighting is set exactly to Selena’s advantage, making her seem like a beauty at first sight, her red eyes piercing your skull and threatening your presence. When you see her on a normal day with a lack of acts or performances planned for the time being, no makeup unnecessarily piling over scales, a slightly new appearance is born. The gleaming scales you’ve come to know are much fainter, duller blue and barely any purple at all. Her scale colours are more of a trick, violet only appearing in the sunlight or intense heat. Those eyes are tired now, lazy and careless but scheming now rather then a seeming threat to revealing your nightmares. She tends to think a lot, and slower reflexes make her seem as though she really is listening when you break her from her scape of thoughts. .personality. Up, hovering over the stage, is a quaint looking dragoness, nearly smug smile but knowing eyes and calm aura gives you a trusting, hopeful feeling, which is just what Selena is looking for. And she knows what they’re looking for. Sneaky and sly she is, making herself seem so talented and professional at the beginning to set the mood. She can just tell what others are feeling, whether they’re nervous or doubtful of the performance. Selena invites the doubtful up on stage often, for they may be rich and will go tell their friends. She can’t help being a little lazy outside of the show, laying down and getting comfortable wherever she can manage to. She doesn’t get caught eating very much, due to an eating disorder and she doesn’t eat much anyways. She can be quite demanding, though petulant isn’t the right word for her, as she is not a perfectionist, but demands the circus act to be spotless from mistakes. It gives her a feisty attitude and a stubborn nature, but she will get what she wants. She respects authorities, and her fellow performers, making her not all that mean and seemingly cruel. She enjoys company, even though she doesn't let it show, making her an unusually social dragoness. She has a nagging fear of death, and being alone again like when she accidentally murdered Epiphany, or being abandoned by yet another cause. So she takes charge, so they have no choice but to obey her and cannot leave. Her ferocious nature is fun to work with in the circus and train her, because it makes her competitive yet still focused at her work. Maybe a loving, kind Selena is out in there somewhere, waiting for the perfect time to come out. There’s a lot going on down in there, not just the smooth, power-hungry Selena we know today, but something more then a calm recreation of her past, living with her problems, yet happy at last. .abilities. *Strength and power are a few of her physical traits, muscles rippling under her scales *Her looks are deceiving, the trust in it fake and calm a lie, as she would murder to get her way *A brilliant acrobatic, highly trained in all sorts of gymnastics *Good sight formerly, until nearly dying in the volcano *Handles and hides her problems very subtly *Music gives her confidence .weaknesses. *Diagnosed with and eating disorder that gives her a sort of distorted view that makes her look fat *Overlooks lots of things *Quick to come to conclusions, assuming *Power-crazed *Not smart in terms of what you’d learn in school *Afraid of heat and fire, reminds her of the times in the volcano and gives her nightmares about Epiphany *Afraid of spiders, because spiders are creepy .history. Selena was born in a smaller area in the volcano, due to her mother being a criminal, though only stealing to her poor family’s needs, and her own selfishness. She had no name. She had no parents, as far as she knew. Her existence, she would find, was lethal. While her mother was in prison when was born, she was put with the other dragonets. Teased for her hybrid appearance and puny size, Selena was thrown into a harsh environment. This was the start of her hating questions. It was question after question after nosy dragonet, asking where she came from, if her father was an alien and if she was an alien, taunting her about everything they could find wrong with her. She learned to tolerate, and, in a sense, lost her voice, thus adopting the nickname “Lostvoice.” When her mother was finally released from the pitiful prison the NightWings possessed, Selena, who now went by Lostvoice, was absolutely terrified. Her mother was interesting, in a scary way where you didn’t want to get to know her. She stole little things, saying it was just “Collateral damage” to get to the “Greater good.” Her mother, Deathfinder, was ferocious enough, and went around terrifying the other dragonets, causing them to make further fun of Lostvoice. Her mother trained her, in secret, to become the perfect criminal. She was already light and adopted a bit of elegance from her father she didn’t know exist, and didn’t talk. She didn’t try to either. Her mother, who she began to call “The Theif” was absolutely mad. She wanted to ask around about her, but there was nobody. Except Epiphany. Epiphany was an elderly NightWing hybrid, other blood unknown, who would just yell at everyone when they were loud, and act like an actual mother when putting them to sleep. What Lostvoice didn’t know was that she could tell the future, and looked at her with disappointment drawn all over her face, or faint anger, sadness. One day, when narrowly escaping a beating from the now half-grown dragonets, wanted to run away, and saw light barely filtering out of a cave. Assuming it was an exit promptly, she flew in. She found a small library, and a diary with an ink and quill beside it. It said Phan in gold cursive. Suddenly, Phan came in, and as she saw Lostvoice, collapsed. Her mouth was open, eyes glazed with fear. She tried and failed to stand multiple times, visions shaking her. Lostvoice tried to help, but Phan was getting up. Phan told her a secret. She could see the future. This freaked out Lostvoice a little, especially when she told her to come have a walk with her around the volcano. She reluctantly followed her out, realizing her mistake. “Darling, you can talk to me. I won’t tell. Do you want to know what those futures were about?” She asked, continuing anyways, “They were about you. You’re an abomination, little stealing maniacal theif! And you kill me too! So what do we do with murders?” Phan had surely gone mad now. “We murder them.” Phan dived for Lostvoice, but she’d seen it coming, flying above her on weak wings. Phan shrieked as her tail bubbled in some lava, grabbing Lostvoice’s tail and dragging her back to the rock. She had a triumphant look in her eyes, and got ready to shove her into the lava, but she kicked out into the already burnt spot on her tail. Phan fumbled and she took her chance, shoving her off the ledge. It was horrific, and Lostvoice had to watch as lava bubbled around the screaming, crying Epiphany, melting her scales and forcing her eyes to the back of her head. Lostvoice flew and flew, away from the treacherous volcanic birthplace she’d come from. She ate berries, and caught a rare squirrel or small bird for awhile, learning to live only on the smallest of creatures. She self named herself Selena, wanting to leave her old life behind. She had found a small rocky outcropping to settle in for nearly a year of her dragonhood before a travelling circus found her. At first they thought newly named Selena was a criminal, one of the IceWings that kept stealing from them, but the owner recognized Selena as a scared dragonet, and brought her into the circus. Selena wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or not, especially when Rumble, the owner, put her into training to be an acrobat. She didn’t enjoy it very much, and hadn’t talked yet, so she was still a mystery to everyone. One day, she stayed up late, reading a romance novel she’d found under her bed. She heard a noise outside the cavern, then dull yelling and shushing. She decided to check it out, so she went outside and found a few IceWings and a hybrid that looked a little like her, with the same coloured eyes and colouring, but more of an IceWing body. But she almost thought she recognized him... She stepped out bravely, the male IceWing startling her into showing herself. And she talked. “Wh-what are. You d-doing?” Her voice came out scratchy and rough, small and each syllable pronounced clearly, despite her unused vocal cords. The other IceWing could feel it, too. He came up to her slowly, asking where she came from. He was well over her height and size, but his voice gave away his kindness behind the firm gaze and his youth. She responded in her most unusual way of speech that she was in the circus, and came from the NightWing home, on the volcano. He knew. This was his sister. He asked if her mother’s name was Deathfinder, and broke out the news to her. He told her everything, about how their parents had agreed to each take one dragonet and hide. Selena was wary, but gave him a small hug and gave him a deal. She would let him go as long as Sven and his friends never came to rob the circus again. They were quite a ways up north, just south of the Kingdom of Sand at the time. He agreed, and they parted with one last farewell. Selena surprised the circus and talked the next day, which everyone was glad about. She began to train harder, and made it easier for the trainers to communicate with her, and her to communicate with them. Her first performance was extraordinary. She did many double flips, balancing as a minor act on tightropes, and didn’t do as much as slip. She continued doing well, getting better and better, until the plague struck. With a circus of mostly IceWings, Darkstalker’s plague couldn’t help but infect the circus too. Hybrids were effected as well, and there were 5 IceWings and 3 IceWing hybrids, since they always came back to the Ice Kingdom to pick up any unhappy dragons. The plague caused quite a fright, and Rumble, the leader of the circus, and his wife, Chickadee, were taken. Selena told everyone that Rumble had humbly passed on the circus to her, and that she would try her best to lead them. This, of corse, was a lie, trying to grasp power, and was as easy as she’d expected. The gullible circus folks accepted the trustworthy dragoness. 2 other dragons died, a fellow acrobat and a younger hybrid troublemaker with no role as a performer. This devastated them for awhile still, but Selena brought them back to life, organizing roles, and having auditions more often to make up for the loss of 2 majors. Selena continued to thrive as leader, her Lostvoice days behind her completely. Her brother didn’t cross her mind much anymore, nor did her mother. She was nervous, and has a problem with her eating, but that doesn’t hold her back. Sometimes power isn’t all that bad, as long as you set it into the right talons. Selena’s future is unknown at this point, but hopefully she will grow out of her nervous energy, eating disorder, and settle down to have dragonets, then maybe we’ll know the real, kind Lostvoice that might have been. .relationships. .deathfinder. Mother|Negative Poor relationship, from abuse to her childhood as well as her wellbeing and happiness. .sven. Brother|Neutral Only sibling, and they only met once where she let Sven and his other robbers go as long as they didn’t rob the circus anymore, and Sven, being her long-lost brother, agreed. They never saw each other again. .quick. Crusher|Neutral Though not mentioned in the story, Quick crushed on Selena for quite some time, and was a Rain/Ice hybrid. She never liked him, and ended up messing up in a practice and he later died of his injuries. .rumble. Boss|Positive Rumble was the owner of the circus until dreadfully passing during Darkstalker’s plague that took Rumble and three other IceWing-blooded dragons. They had a steady relationship with some tense moments before the plague, Selena wanting to become leader. .trivia. *Her favourite colour is blue, all the different shades of blue *She wanted to become a singer, but her undeveloped vocal cords held her back and she soon forgot about this dream *Just to clarify, she is based off of the white tiger, with her stealth and hardship to getting where she is today. Only the toughest of tigers can survive. .gallery. C843E9D7-3253-4F25-900E-2F7E6C436231.png|Ref of Selena by Queenperil D845EAB1-1226-4317-AA0D-6478E75AF9F0.png|Ref of Selena’s brother by Queenperil Selenachipper.png|Headshot of Selena by Chipper 9668FC05-8DB4-43B9-A847-71CB901791DE.png|Headshot from Yinjia Selena Headshot.png|Wonderful headshot by Indigo Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Mentally Unwell